


your quiet whispers

by womanaction



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S5 Dair Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your quiet whispers

**Author's Note:**

> For minific request on Tumblr; requested by andmichellesaid.

It was a little thing that gave him hope that maybe,  _someday_ , after an excruciatingly long waiting period, he and Blair might finally find something like happiness.

They had fallen asleep on the couch together, cuddled-up but firmly platonic. Blair had come to him for comfort, not romance; he doubted she even registered him as a potential option. Sometimes he wondered why she came to him at all.

She shifted against him, and he realized she had begun to cry again. His first instinct was to reach out and touch her, but then she started to talk. Dan remained frozen.

“I don’t know why you do all of this for me,” she sighed softly, breath warm on his skin. “Sometimes, I think…” She sighed again and sniffled. “I don’t deserve you, Humphrey."


End file.
